


Happy Birthday Aqua!

by Powerranger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, all around fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/pseuds/Powerranger
Summary: Aqua, an adorable Vaporoen spends the day soaking in love from her trainer, her team and best of all, her Electivire boyfriend, Max
Relationships: Electivire/Vaporeon, Sabrina/ Original Male character, Shirona | Cynthia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Happy Birthday Aqua!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrakeWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/gifts).



> This is a fic based on a roleplay I've done before with DrakeWings. Today is his birthday, and I highly recommend checking his work out, it's all very good. This is the fic for his birthday.

Aqua Pov-

I smile happily as I sleep, curled up into my boyfriend, Max. Every so often, the Electivire snores, and I giggle softly in my sleep. Laying on his chest means that when he does snore, I rise up higher, and when his breathing returns to normal I lower, and something about that is just so funny to me. I’m having a good dream about the day Max and I met, and the two of us cuddled around an egg to raise the family I want to start when I’m ready. 

As I’m sleeping, I occasionally hear the voices of my trainer, Alice saying things like “ Shh, they’re still sleeping, but come on!” It’s good that she sounds so happy, but I wonder what she’s talking about? I smile also when I hear members of her team, like Cinder, the powerful Infernape who I consider a mother eagerly agreeing as they work on something. 

Eventually, my eyes flutter open and I nuzzle into Max who’s been awake for a little bit it seems, patting my head. I smile and then nuzzle into his hand happily. { Good morning Max! Did you sleep well? I know I did, you’re just so warm!}

Max smiles and then stretches a little bit. { Yeah I did! You’re warm also! You laying on my chest is like a really nice blankie, it always helps me sleep!}

I look over to try and find Alice and the rest of my team, but I see Chase, Max’s trainer and I smile happily and wave my tail at him. Chase smiles as he waves back. “ Hey you two. Alice is with the rest of her team, doing some emergency training, and I’ll be keeping an eye on the two of you. Here you are.” He says with a smile, setting our containers of food on the ground.

Max smiles and with one of his electric tails reaches and drags the bowls closer so we can eat without me having to separate him. As the two of us eat, I smile and give him a nuzzle occasionally with a happy smile. { Where do you think the others are?} I wonder between bites of food. { What are they training for anyways? I thought Alice and Cynthia retired from battling, so they could run that daycare together.}

{ Well, you know maybe something came up.} Max said with a smile that lets me know he knows something, but doesn’t want to tell me. But the two of us have been together long enough I know I can trust him, but I still decide to have some fun with it. 

{ I’ll have to tickle you until you tell me!} I tell him with a playful smile, starting to tickle him with my tail, making him giggle and laugh. He asks me to stop a few times to stop, but I shake my head. { Nope! Not until you tell me!” I say with a giggle. 

Chase smiles over at us as he cleans out our bowls of food once we finish. He takes out his phone and smiles when he gets a text. “ Alright! Why don’t you come with me?” He asks with a smile. 

Max nods and stands up as he carries me, and I smile as I relax into his touch. We walk for a little bit, and then I wonder where we’re going, and then I smile when we make it to the beach, and I giggle and look up at Max. { Remember when I helped you get over your fear of water?} I ask with a smile 

Max smiles and plants a kiss on my head. { I do remember that! Man that was a long time ago, when we had just started dating.}

{ Yep!} I say with a giggle, and then I tilt my head and look over to a big hole in the dirt. I look back at Max who seems to know what it is, and he walks over with me and sets me down. From the hole springs up my trainer, Alice and the rest of my team. 

“ Happy birthday Aqua!” Alice says, picking me up in a hug and I happily nuzzle her cheek. Alice smiles and kisses my head. “ I remember when I found you so long ago. You were such a smol Vaporeon back then. I knew I had to take you with me when I heard what happened to you.”

{ Thank you for bringing me with you Mommy! I’ve never been happy!} I say with a smile, and then Alice sets me down so one by one the rest of my team can come up to me to wish me a happy birthday. 

The first is Cinder, picking me up in a hug. { I love you so much Aqua. I would do anything to protect you. Happy Birthday.}

{ Thank you!} I say, nuzzling her rapidly, savoring the warmth. { You’ve done so much for me! And for Alice! If you hadn’t been her starter, then I never would have met her either!}

I smile also as I’m picked up for another hug, this time by Julie, the Electivire that Alice has. { Happy Birthday Aqua. I can’t believe I’ve been lucky to travel with someone as cute as you for such a long time. It makes me really happy.}

{ I’m happy to have been traveling with you for such a long time also! And Max looks up to you and sees you as a big sis, which makes me love you even more!}

Next is Ivy, the Roserade on Alice’s team. I know she’s shyer, so when I see her making her way over to me, I then walk over to her and smile. { Hey Ivy!} I say with a happy smile. 

Ivy smiles shyly and then hugs me. { H-Hi Aqua. Happy birthday.} She says softly. I smile and nuzzle her cheeks, knowing that by itself would be hard for her, and I smile and walk to go and get my next hug. 

{ Dusk!} I smile as I jump up into the arms of Dusknoir that Alice travels with. 

{ Hey Aqua. Happy birthday.} Dusk says. He has a deep and booming voice, which always makes me giggle. { Thank you so much for having never been afraid of me.}

{ Of course I wouldn’t be! You’re my big brother! I love you so much! I love this entire team!} I say happily as Dusk sets me down gently and then I run over to Savannah, the shiny Luxray, a sort of shared Pokemon between Chase and Alice, going from party to party depending on who needs her help 

{ Aqua!} Savannah said, nuzzling me happily. I smile and then begin to nuzzle her. { Happy birthday!! My big brother Max loves you so much, and I love you too! Ooh I wish I could tell you what Max has planned, but he wants it to be a big surprise!}

{ Well I love you too Savannah!} I smile and then run over to the last member of Alice’s team, Boulder, her powerful Rhyperion. 

Boulder smiles and picks me up. { Aqua! Oh traveling with you has always been so much fun. It makes me so so happy to be teammates with you. And more than that! A family!}

I smile happily and then Chase’s team runs up to me, and I smile as I enjoy nuzzles from Nick, his Blastoise, Shadow, his Gengar, Ryuga, his Dragonite, Scissor, Tank, his Steelix and then of course Max. 

Max picks me up in a hug, and then walks over to Chase. { Is it ready?} He asks with a smile, and then Chase nods. { Close your eyes please Aqua!} Max says, and then I nod, closing my eyes. I hear Max taking something from Chase, and then he smiles. { Alright, open your eyes babe.} Max says 

As I open my eyes, I smile happily as the two of us walk into the water together. { Remember when I helped you over your fear of water?} I ask with a giggle 

{ Shh! You’re stealing my lines!} Max says playfully, which makes me confused. I smile though as he picks me up with this tails and gets down on one knee, holding out a small bracelet for my leg or tail with a shiny stone in it 

{ It’s a Vaporeonite,} Max explains. { Chase and Alice have been looking for it and made it a bracelet! I know you don’t wanna battle, but I thought it was so pretty. And well, it’s also sorta like our engagement ring. I’ve been thinking, ever since Alice married Cynthia, and Chase proposed to Sabrina that maybe you and I can be married to each other. I’ve been in love with you ever since we were sent out to battle each other, really so I could give you a hug. But then you helped me with the water, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. So please Aqua, will you marry me?}

My eyes water with happy tears, and then I nod rapidly. { Yes Max!! A thousand times yes!!} I say, nuzzling his cheeks rapidly and peppering him with kisses which makes him giggle as he returns the kisses, as I slide on the bracelet happily 

That night, I get plenty of cuddles, which has been amazing. But my last cuddle of the night is with Max, laying ontop of his chest, and I look at my leg, giggling at the bracelet, or engagement ring. { I love you so so much Max.}

{ I love you so much too Aqua. With all of my heart.} Max says with a smile

I smile happily with a yawn as I close my eyes. { Thank you so much for a perfect day.}

{ Of course. I love you so much. Happy birthday Aqua. I can’t wait to have many more with you.} Max said


End file.
